


Fate Isn't Kind (But I Don't Really Mind)

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies (Jas_mint)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Other, but i dont want the reputation that comes with it, consent in all situations, for example underage drinking or mental health issues, heavy emphasis on the ghiralink, it's s verse but its not? but it is?, its the idea of the au, nothing too serious but it's a case by case basis, since no one dies and it's not forced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: AU where Link lost, Hylia wasn't entirely good (and neither her nor Zelda died), Demise wasn't completely evil, and Link doesn't mind being a spoil of warI know it's in the tags but I want to emphasize that there's no non/dub conchapters are mostly independent of each other





	1. The Quiet Ones are Always the Kinkiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just, like, a set up exposition chapter, if you want smut go ahead and skip to chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I'm just going to copy and paste the general setting that I used in my other fic, "Fall from Grace", which you do not need to read to understand what's going on in these one-off chapters in my guilt free spandexverse-type world
> 
> Aight so I said in the tags that this was "kind of" spandexverse, let me explain. I headcanon that, in this au, Link failed to defeat Demise, but Zelda/Hylia's soul was not consumed because there needed to be a balance between dark and light or whatever. Neither Hylia nor Demise are entirely good/evil, as Hylia did try to seal Demise away despite knowing there needed to be a balance, but Demise wasn't exactly truthful when he told Ghirahim to revive him because he made it seem as if Zelda/Hylia would be killed in the process. Hylia and Demise are "reunited", but since Hylia ~technically~ lost, they come to a compromise about the fate of the surface on Demise's terms. He will spare it, if she sacrifices something of importance to her. Link, being the hero, and feeling like he's failed every step of the way (thanks IMPA), offers himself as tribute and there's tears but no one dies and Link has to go live in the demon realm as more of a trophy than a slave.
> 
> If I feel like writing this more I may actually write out a whole fic but that is unlikely , this is just my spandexverse-type au for smut without the guilt of death
> 
> It's also tagged as "other" as well as "m/m" because Ghirahim is agender or nonbinary according to Hylian standards, though in his chosen form he appears masculine.
> 
> Yeet

Link stared out the window of the castle. The surface didn't have as many stars as Skyloft, he thought, watching dark clouds drift through the night sky. It was quiet at night here. Peaceful, which was not something he would have expected after the surface was taken over by what he was told was the ultimate embodiment of evil. Nothing about life after failing to fulfill his destiny was what he expected. First of all, he wasn't dead, which was a plus. Second, he wasn't a prisoner, exactly, but was treated almost. . .kindly. With _care_. Albeit, he thought sometimes he was treated like an object that was delicate and rare, something to boast over and show off, a _trophy_, but what surprised him was that he didn't mind it. It got annoying, sure, but it beat the alternative. He wasn't expecting to learn his goddess Hylia was possessing his childhood friend to use her as a vessel to meddle with fate, but he didn't blame Zelda for anything that happened. It wasn't her, he kept telling himself, it was Hylia, but he hadn't seen either for so long, he wondered if the two could even be separated anymore. He sighed, mind wandering, thinking that it didn't even matter anymore. The most unexpected part of losing, what surprised him _most_ about the whole fiasco, was the fact that he didn't hate life. He didn't hate the castle, the surface, the goddess who dragged him into this, but most of all, _he didn't hate the ones he lost to_. It was hard, at first, to not despise the demon king after being told for so long that there was nothing good about him, but after the initial battle, Link found Demise was much like the Hylia he met. Not the one he grew up with, no, but he wasn't the opposite of the pure being he used to worship. No, Demise and Hylia were not opposites, but more like adversaries that balanced each other out. Hylia wanted peace, and she would do _anything_ for her end goal. Demise didn't care about the end goal, just what was going on in the present, and didn't want _unnecessary_ suffering. They wanted what was best for their people, and both would fight for it, no matter the cost. He guessed this was the cost, in the end. The surface was left alone, monsters and demons free to do as they pleased, and Skyloft was spared. Most of Skyloft was spared. Demise did win, and stripping Hylia of her main defense, her chosen hero, was the price to pay. 

So Link obeyed his goddess. He had no choice, really, but it wasn't so bad, he kept telling himself. He certainly wasn't alone.

Of course, his thoughts drifted around to the other bound soul in the castle, Ghirahim. He knew very little of the demon, other than that he was also a sword, similar to Fi, and was willingly a servant to Demise. They were connected, like he was to Fi, but Ghirahim was more power than she was, able to fight on his own and materialize in a solid form for longer. Several solid forms. Several pretty, strong, mesmerizing solid forms. . .

Link blushed. Another reason why he didn't mind being here so much. Ghirahim. He was so far gone with that demon. He _definitely_ didn't mind him anymore. He was still flamboyant, arrogant. . .sexual, and harsh with Link, but recently, he had seen a softer side that turned his brain to putty. Fuck. Why was he falling for an old enemy?

And why did he want Ghirahim to stop treating him like he was made of _glass_?

Link squeezed his legs together, trying to stop what was inevitable. His thoughts wandered elsewhere.

He wanted Ghirahim to be rough with him. He wanted to be treated like an enemy, like a toy, not a trophy. Like he wouldn't break at the first bite or slap (or—he shuddered and blushed harder—whip). _ Goddess, why did he want Ghirahim to degrade him?_. 

It wasn't just that, of course he wanted to be held and kissed and hugged, he wanted to be _loved_, he just wanted both. From Ghirahim. (and maybe Demise— butnowwasnotthetimegoddessgetyourselftogether) 

Link whined and slouched against the windowsill. He really needed to get to bed. There was a curfew, but he was good so far at not getting caught, and didn't really expect it to be enforced too badly. He glanced down, embarrassed that his arousal was so obvious through the tighter clothes he wore now (demons didn't seem to have as much modesty as they had on Skyloft, but he was grateful he didn't have to wear anything with cutouts or missing pieces). At least no one was around to see him like this (not that they hadn't before—_ no Link **stop** go to bed_). Leaving the windowsill and glancing down the dark hallway, Link started to make his way back to the room he was given, going over the guard schedule in his head so he knew where to avoid. He was a bit preoccupied and his mind still clouded with _thoughts_, so he didn't notice the quiet snap and faint pattern of diamonds behind him. 

"You're out late, aren't you?"

Link snapped around, eyes wide. _Of all the nights to get caught, it had to be this one?_

"You know you have a curfew, right?"

Ghirahim's snake-like tongue made an appearance, his gaze on Link like a hunter that caught its prey. 

"I was just—I was just going to bed, I haven't been caught before—No, I mean, I haven't been out, this is—this is the first time, I didn't mean—," Link stammered, searching for some excuse, not noticing that Ghirahim wasn't really angry (or going to get him in trouble). Link froze as Ghirahim stalked forward, circling Link in the dimly lit hallway.

"Don't you know it's dangerous at night? This isn't Skyloft you know, there's much worse things lurking in these halls than remlits and keese."

Link stared ahead as Ghirahim stepped up behind him, leaning down to his ear._ Isn't this familiar?_

"You never know what might be waiting to catch a _delicious_ little hero like yourself."

Link gasped as Ghirahim wrapped his arms around his waist, hands dangerously close to his arousal. There was no way he hadn't noticed it.

"You should hurry on back to your room."

And just like that, Ghirahim's touch was gone. Link embarrassingly whined at the loss, and he heard laughter from behind him, so he turned around to face the demon lord, now a few feet away from him. He bit his lip and glanced down at the floor, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Well, now that you've caught me out past my curfew, what are you going to do about it?"

He asked, blushing again, scratching at the back of his neck and glancing up to meet Ghirahim's eyes. He looked surprised for a second, but fell back into his teasing demeanor as Link stepped forward.

"I broke the rules, didn't I? Shouldn't there be consequences?" Link stepped up and placed his arms teasingly at Ghirahim's sides, getting a little more excited as Ghirahim replicated the gesture, pulling him closer. He was now pressed against his chest and had to look up to see his face.

"Shouldn't I be _punished?_"

Ghirahim gripped Link tighter, and raised his hand, ready to snap and teleport them away.

"You're absolutely right."


	2. You lose again, hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim shows Link how dangerous it really is to lose a fight against a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rough sex

He was on the ground with a sword pressed to his throat within seconds.

Not that he was really trying, this was the anticipated outcome, but _come on_, did it have to happen so fast? Ghirahim could have at least _pretended_ it was a fair fight for a minute.

"Now, now, skychild, are you even trying?" The demon lord wickedly grinned above him, gently trailing his sword down Link's chest and away from his throat. "It's almost as if you _want_ me to defeat you?"

_Smug bastard._ Link thought. _Don't act like you weren't suggesting it minutes ago_.

The sword was slammed right next to his face, and suddenly Ghirahim was leaning over him, too close too fast. "Have you given up so soon, _hero_?" Link glared at him. "Don't be too angry. You never stood a chance." His head turned to the side as Ghirahim's long tongue slipped out and licked his ear. "I'd say best out of three, but someone so _pathetic_ as you doesn't deserve a second chance." Ghirahim grasped Link's chin and pulled his head back so they were eye to eye. "I'd rather not kill someone as pretty as you, but you must pay the price for battling a demon." Standing back up and turning away, _ignoring_ him on the ground even though he was an _enemy_ that should be able to _hurt him_ if he didn't focus on him, Ghirahim glanced back only for a second to say, "Beg. Maybe I'll spare you."

Link kept his mouth shut.

The sword was back at his throat with unnatural speed.

"Beg."

He was almost certain the sharp tip had pierced the skin. Would he hold out long enough to _really_ make Ghirahim angry? He considered it, but the flat part of the blade was pressed against his throat, pressing down, chocking him, and Ghirahim was straddling his legs, a wicked glint in the one eye he could see that was much too familiar, and much too dangerous to mess with.

"_Beg._"

So Link begged. 

"Please. . ." He whispered, knowing it wouldn't be enough. "Don't. . . kill me." He felt stupid, knowing Ghirahim would never actually kill him, but said so anyways. "Wasn't planning on it." Ghirahim smirked, using that _horrible_ tongue to lick his lips. Link felt like prey caught under the paws of a particularly vengeful remlit. "But why shouldn't I _hurt_ you, hmm? Why shouldn't you _suffer_?" Link whined as Ghirahim grabbed his hair and pulled, exposing his vulnerable neck. "I'll do anything! Anything you want!" Ghirahim tugged harder. "Anything, skychild? You don't know what you're offering."

"Don't I?" Link gasped, wide eyes closing as Ghirahim's tongue finally made contact with his cheek. "Hmm. Well, I don't want to _disappoint_ you."

Ghirahim's lips ghosted over his own, a silent request for permission he didn't need to ask. Link let him enter, and he gasped as he was suddenly deep-throating that _fucking tongue_, his hair pulled too tight and the sword still too close for comfort. He whined as Ghirahim bit his lip, a trail of bites leading down his face and onto his neck. Link was sure he was bleeding, and knew he would be a mess. It would be impossible to hide, and he _wanted_ that. 

Sneaky hands drifted away from his hair, away from the sword, and down his body. Wicked eyes met his, and a snap filled his hearing. Though he should have been used to the use of magic by now, he was still caught off guard and embarrassed when his clothes disappeared instantly, Ghirahim's gloved hands causing too much friction (_ it wasn't enough_). Link shivered, either from the touch or the cold air hitting his skin, and pressed up against the demon, silently begging for more. 

"This isn't turning out to be much of a _punishment_," Ghirahim broke the silence, making his own gloves disappear, "but don't worry, hero, I'm going to make you _scream_."

Link let out a small noise of disappointment as Ghirahim pulled away, shoving him back onto the floor and forcing his legs open. Link felt so _exposed_ naked and spread while the demon he lost to was still almost fully clothed, his hungry eyes sweeping his body. He felt teasing pressure, just teasing, and almost opened his mouth to beg. It was rough, not slick enough, just barley going in before being tugged back out. Getting frustrated, Link balled his fists and swallowed his pride, whispering "More," almost hoping Ghirahim wouldn't hear him. He did.

"More? I don't know, skychild, if you deserve it." Ghirahim laughed. "But if you insist. . ."

Ghirahim's hand was pumping his cock now, but _ so slowly_. His finger went deeper, _slower_, and Link whined as Ghirahim squeezed his base, grin widening.

"Is this not what you had in mind?"

He asked cockily, tongue licking at his lips. A sharp thrust left Link gasping and clawing at Ghirahim's cape, the demon's mouth close to his ear.

"I could keep you here all day," he whispered, "toying with you. Making you _writhe_, begging, as you learn what it means to lose to demon."

Link shuddered as Ghirahim pulled out, his hand disappearing and his presence fading away.

"But, unfortunately, I've gt better things to do, so let's get this over with, shall we?"

With that Ghirahim's face disappeared between Link's legs and he felt wetness around his hole, something much longer, much hotter, and much more flexible forcing its way into his body. Link _moaned_. The sounds were incredibly obscene, Ghirahim's wet slurps and pleased hums nowhere near as loud as Link's gasps and moans. He_—oh—_cried out as a slick finger entered the mix, spreading him open and stretching him wide, promising of things to come. More fingers were added, finally slick enough to no longer hurt, and the sinful tongue disappeared as Ghirahim sat up.

"You should see yourself," He whispered, barley registering in Link's mind as he crooked all three fingers, pressing up against him and making him cry out, "Hylia's chosen hero, a broken mess at the mercy of one of her discarded. What would your goddess _think_?" He leaned forward to kiss Link deeply, slipping his fingers out, Link whining at the loss. "It's_beautiful_."

Link whimpered as Ghirahim pressed him back down, gripping his hips so hard they hurt. He hadn't noticed when Ghirahim vanished his clothes, but he had, and now Link was awestruck once again by the ethereal demon in front of him. He had barley a moment to process before he was being pressed into, slowly, carefully, (_out of character_) allowing him to adjust, before pale hips hit his own, and Ghirahim moved his hands next to his shoulders and leaned over him, eyes closed, panting. 

"_Goddess_, you're so tight." He whispered, one long drawn out thrust causing Link to cry out, "_Fuck_."

Ghirahim's eyes snapped open, glaring, and he started to harshly move against Link, grip bruising, hips snapping, flesh on flesh too much for Link, who wrapped his legs around Ghirahim's waist and let hi head drop back, eyes falling shut. 

"And you're _mine_, hero, to use as I please and. . . and. . ."

Ghirahim's own thoughts were becoming as scattered as Link's. The thrusts grew uneven in pace, harder and rougher, and Link left his own mark on the demon, scratching at his back, moving his hips to meet him with just as much force. Ghirahim grabbed at Link, pulling him up by the shoulders to kiss him roughly, slamming into him one last time as he came inside the fallen hero, smothering Link's cries of pleasure. Link felt even more dazed, dizzy and full as Ghirahim pulled out and breathed heavily, gathering himself. Link whined and whimpered and rutted against him, begging for release, and Ghirahim's signature laugh brought Link's out of his daze for a second. 

"Consider yourself lucky, hero, as I much prefer to finish what I start, otherwise, your punishment would be over, and I'd leave you to deal with your loss."

Ghirahim gripped Link and pumped him to completion, smirking as Link screamed his name as he came. 

"I doubt this will teach you not to mess with enemies that are better than yourself."

Ghirahim scoffed as Link wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into Ghirahim's chest. He returned the gesture, guiding his hero up and wrapping him in his cloak.

"If anything, it will just encourage you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week on "I Misspelled Ghirahim's Name and Auto Correct Told Me to Change it to. . ." we have Hiroshima, ultrahigh, and graham. In addition to this, instead of "Ghirardelli", my phone suggests "ghiralink". whatever


	3. You're the Best Part of Waking Up (I almost don't want to go back to sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link HATES mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me with that cute shit <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also fuck formatting tbh 
> 
> And this is short but I have no regrets I'm writing something else at the moment
> 
> No tw apply

The sun rose faster on the surface.

Okay, so it probably didn't, but without the barrier of clouds to dim its rays at _five in the morning_, Link was waking up way too early. And the _birds_. _Hylia,_ the _birds_. Sure, he could sleep through the occasional cry of a loftwing, but these things were so small and their chirping was so shrill and constant it was a wonder how anyone managed to sleep, period.

Judging by the light coming through the curtains, it was probably seven. Not that he could really tell, seeing as he didn't sleep in his room the last night, but he could guess. And even if it wasn't _seven a.m._, it was too early to be awake anyway. It didn't matter what time it was, after last night, waking up at all felt too early. So he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Which is hard to do when you're interrupted by an arm draping over your waist and a voice whispering in your ear, "Good morning, skychild."

Yeah, there was no way Link was going to get back to sleep now. 

"Isn't it a lovely morning?" Ghirahim cooed, pulling Link closer. Link ignored him.

"Aw, don't be like that." He whispered into Link's ear, cuddling him. Link shifted around so he was now facing Ghirahim. The two just watched each other for a moment in silence, before Link leaned forward to kiss him.

"You talk too much," was all he said before closing his eyes and burying his face into Ghirahim's chest.

Ghirahim stroked his hair and smiled.

"Maybe. How can I not? There's so much I want to tell you."

Link snorted. "You just like hearing yourself talk." 

Ghirahim laughed at that. Link shushed him.

"I'm going back to sleep. You're welcome to do so too."

Ghirahim sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, skychild, what am I going to do with you?" He asked himself as Link already started drifting off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl is now back at school and has more free time than ever so expect updates (hold me to that)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a random idea in my wattpad drafts (which don't get posted but are over there because those don't get deleted after a month) that I only vaguely remember writing but here we are
> 
> Trigger warning probably: alcohol, and what can be considered underage drinking (Link's 18, so depends on where you're from). This also brings me to how this could be taken as dub-con, since alcohol can inhibit the ability to give true consent. Though no one gets to that point in this chapter, and it is very clear that everybody wants what they get and give, I'll still put that out there just in case.

Link was drunk.

Okay, not _drunk_ drunk yet, but he was definitely affected by what Ghirahim had offered him. What he had basically asked for. 

This was a _very_ new experience for Link.

Sure, he had had a shot of the sweet yet horrible tasting pumpkin liquor someone had snuck into the academy on Skyloft (was it Pipit? That didn't sound like something he would do. Who and where did it come from?), but one and, like, a half a shot of the cheap stuff didn't make him tipsy, much less drunk. 

But now? The room was spinning (in a hard to explain good way). He felt warm. All he wanted to do was curl up next to his _boyfriend_ (if he could call Ghirahim that) and keep talking about. . . whatever he was talking about. Something. It probably wasn't important. They could fall asleep holding each other. It would be really nice.

His head hurt a little, too. He wanted that to go away.

"Are you okay, Link? You look a little. . . distracted."

The change of tone in Ghirahim's voice brought Link back to the present. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He inched closer to Ghirahim, who was leaning against the counter he was sitting on. "Can I have some more?"

Ghirahim cocked what should have been an eyebrow, but took Link's glass anyway and poured him more of the bitter tasting drink (what did he call it?) that burned his throat but left him feeling warm. Link only just knew that having too much was dangerous, but danger never stopped him on his quest, right? What was wrong with just _one_ more?

Even if Ghirahim had been sober, he wasn't sure if he would have stopped Link. That was neither here nor now, and he had to admit Link's poorly hidden neediness was endearing. He knew this was. . . a moderately bad idea at best, dragging Link into his self destructive tendencies. It sure beat drinking alone though. Their master didn't need to find out. Subtly wrapping an arm around Link's waist (trying not to purr has Link leaned into him), Ghirahim took another shot of his strong drink.

"You're cute, you know that? Still a pain, though. A clueless, bratty, lost child, but cute."

"Thanks, I guess?" Link giggled as he set down his drink. Ghirahim had moved now, so he was standing in between his legs, hugging his waist. Link reached up to cup his face. "You're pretty. I used to hate you."

That made Ghirahim laugh at him, his hair flipping back and smile widening. "Did you _really_ ever hate me, skychild? Did your goddess even allow you to?"

Link pondered for a moment. "No, I guess you're right," (I know, said with a smirk), "but. Uh. You were. . . I was _supposed_ to hate you, right? Yet, you made me feel. . . made me feel. . ."

Ghirahim was unbearably close now. "Made you feel what, Link?", his grin too sharp for comfort.

Link turned his flushed head away. "I don't remember. There was a lot going on then."

"Really? Hmm." Ghirahim's hand were on his sides now, teasingly tracing up and down, his gaze dropped from Link's face. "What about how I make you feel now?" He asked, looking back up to make eye contact with him. Link met his stare with the same intensity. 

"Furious." He grinned. "Outraged." He leaned in closer. "Sick with anger." They were inches apart as he mocked him. "A little bit scared." His hand reached up to brush his hair out of his face. "And a lot turned on." They were so close. "You fill my heart with rainbows."

Which was what set the two off, who were now laughing loudly at each other, Ghirahim swaying but still able to catch Link as he started to fall off the counter.

"I still— get off me that _tickles!_— I still can't believe you _actually_ said that. Scary demon lord, much?"

"Excuse you, same conversation, I threatened to 'make your ears bleed from your own screams'. Is that not terrifying enough for you?"

"No, no, that was. . . that was the temple with, with the big yellow bird thing. Ina desert! You told me you weren't going to kill . . . not wait, you were going to color the thread of fate red with my blood then! Doesn't red mean soulmates anyway? Were you flirting with me?" Link giggled, jumping off the counter to fall into Ghirahim's arms. 

"When wasn't I? No, but you still think I wasn't _terrifying_? I put so much work into the _presentation_, Link, how _dare_ you say I wasn't your worst fucking nightmare?" The two were laughing harder now, clinging to each other. Was it just Link or was it getting harder to stand straight?

"Uh, no, that spot is reserved for Demise, duh. You were about as scary as a remlit in a graveyard at night. A nightmare to deal with, for sure." Link rolled his eyes, trying to bluff, but unable to hide his smile and blush as Ghirahim's too sharp smile pinned him down.

"Oh, but hero, look where you are now." Ghirahim had spun him around (the lights weren't supposed to move that way ah ha ha right?), and had him trapped against the nearest wall in a flash of diamonds. "On your knees almost every night begging for your 'worst nightmare', hmm?" The demon licked up his neck, sending a shiver down Link's spine as he clawed at the body in front of him. "You're sure you're _afraid?_ Rather than afraid we'll hurt you, you seem afraid we _won't_."

Link's playful laughs quickly turned into breathy whines and short moans as Ghirahim _devoured_ him, teeth and tongue leaving marks across his neck. His mind went blurry (well, _blurrier_). Was that the sound of a door opening? When did they lose their shirts? Why wasn't Ghirahim _moving_ anymore?"

Link barley noticed that he was back to sitting on the counter, watching the colorful diamonds fade away. Ghirahim was no longer on top of him, but standing next to him, hiding his face behind his hair.

The silence between them was confusing, to say the least. Everything had happened too fast for Link, like standing on solid ground after getting off a loftwing that had done several flips in the sky. He stared off into space, waiting for _someone_ to say _something_.

"Master, it's not what—it's not what it looks like," Ghirahim started to say, pushing the mostly empty bottle behind him and out of the line of sight, "it's just—ah, I mean to say, that is, —"

Demise cut him off. 

"Do not lie to me, Ghirahim, you're in enough trouble as it is." Demise's cold eyes glared at the two of them. "Come with me. Both of you."

Link stood up too quickly and stumbled against the slippery tile of the kitchen. He would have fallen had a strong hand not been there to catch him and pick him up.

"How much did you drink?" The stern voice asked, lifting Link back to his feet. He felt Ghirahim at his back in case he stumbled again.

"I don't know. . ." He slurred, trying to count in his head, "Like, this many?" He held up one hand. "Uh, I lost count."

"Ghirahim?"

"Four, master."

"And you?"

"Enough," he answered under his breath, but seemed to snap out of his self depreciating trance almost at once. "It's not important, master." Ghirahim said softly, wrapping his arms around Link's waist again. "I know my limit and I haven't reached it. I'm sorry if we upset you, how can we make it up to you?"

Demise sighed, but let his hand reach out to cup his face. "Ghirahim. How many times do I have to tell you, this won't solve anything? And now you're bringing Link into this, you're only going to make it worse." The sword didn't respond, only closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Link wasn't sure what they were talking about, but any soft attention was good attention. He didn't notice his consciousness was drifting away until strong hands lifted him back to reality.

"As I said, come with me, we'll deal with this tomorrow. What you both need is to sleep."

Sleep sounded good right now. But. . . he didn't feel like he needed to fall asleep _just_ yet. There was. . . so much more he wanted to do. So much more Ghirahim seemed to feel the need for as well. The demon let out a small whine of protest at the request, immediately looking almost embarrassed after, which Demise only mockingly laughed at. Sliding away from Link to cling to his master's side, Ghirahim argued, "But, master, that's not what you _usually_ do. Didn't—didn't you say I was _in trouble_? Are you not mad at me anymore? Please, what can I—_we_—do to make it up to you?" He purred, as dramatic as ever. Link giggled at his antics, which for some reason made him feel _so happy_. Demise was trying not to look amused, but wrapped an arm around Ghirahim anyway (who melted in his embrace), before looking back at Link.

"Well, little hero? Are you up for it?"

Link nodded vigorously, which, he admitted, hurt his head and made him feel like his brain was moving in his skull. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun before crashing, would it? Nah.

* * *

He was unsure of how they managed to end up in their master's bed, unclothed, waiting somewhat impatiently for Demise to decide what to do with them, but there they were anyway. Not his first or planned choice to be spending that night, but, _Hylia_, was he not complaining. Demise stared them over for a minute, admiring the flushed look they both had from a mixture of alcohol and embarrassment. But he wasn't _doing anything_, and Link was starting to get frustrated. All he did was sit in between them and pull the pair to his sides, gently holding them.

"Link, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but also, like, I just wanna—" Link leaned into his side, "I just wanna get fucked."

Demise chuckled. "Noted. Ghirahim?" The sword spirit sighed. "Master, please, I want you _so bad_."

"Come here then."

Demise pulled the two off the bed and situated them on the floor between his legs. "You said you would do anything to make it up to me? Then prove it. Suck."

Link wasn't sure how this would work, especially as Ghirahim had already leaned in and there wasn't room for him, but Demise just placed a hand in Ghirahim's hair and pulled him back, scoffing at his confused face. 

"Ah ah, don't be greedy, Ghirahim. _Share_." 

Glancing at Link, who was still slightly confused, Ghirahim tilted his head to the side, begrudgingly letting Link in as well. At first, they got in each others' way, and the shoving and pushing they did to each other only got them slapped (lightly) and their hair pulled. Really, after they figured it out, it was more licking and sloppily kissing the other than sucking, but the two fell into a rhythm they were sure pleased their master, guided by a voice much softer and gentler than usual encouraging them. Link moaned and grabbed at Ghirahim, trying to pull him close but unable to get the contact he was craving, though Ghirahim was trying to return the action. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, he had never been good at keeping track of time like this, but Demise pushed both of them off with a grunt to finish, his release hot and sticky on their faces and chests. Getting impatient, Link curled up next to Ghirahim, resting his head on his shoulder as the demon placed a hand on his knee reassuringly. 

"Hmm. Good boys, that's enough." He praised breathlessly. "You know why I was disappointed in you?"

Link shook his head in confusion, but Ghirahim sighed in resignation.

"Yes, master. I know you don't like it when I get. . . like this. And I shouldn't have given that much—_any_ to Link." Ghirahim reached for Link's hand and squeezed it gently. "And I should have told him what it would do. But I didn't."

Link, still confused but his mind still too fuzzy to really tell what the situation was, whispered, "Oh. I guess I. . . I knew it was dangerous but didn't care. And that makes you mad. For some reason." 

Link swayed a little when he pulled away from Ghirahim.

"The reason is I care about you. Both of you." Demise reached out to him, steadying him. Link smiled as thanks, but found himself on his back on the bed with the room spinning around him too fast. He laughed as Ghirahim was suddenly next to him, only a little less surprised than he was. 

"You're learning. I suppose I should reward you for that." 

As he left the two on the bed to open a drawer close to them, Link turned his head to Ghirahim, who was breathing heavily, eyes closed but faced to the ceiling. He looked nervous, almost, which wasn't normal for him. Link wasn't worried, per se, but he still reached out and grabbed the demon lord's hand, whose eyes opened and turned to face him. His reassuring smile was all Link needed to know they would be okay.

The rustling sound in the drawer stopped, and Link turned back to look at Demise, who had found what he was looking for. Not answering the questioning looks his servants were giving him, he set the items on the bed with a smirk. Link was prepared for the deep voice to ask, "Now, who wants to go first?", but it never came. Instead, he watched Demise pour the potion they used as lube onto his fingers, and gently spread both of them apart for better access. Link gasped at the feeling of being entered, and whimpered when he felt Ghirahim squeeze his hand as the demon hissed at the intrusion as well. '_Oh, he was fingering both of them at the same time, and—oooh—that was... hot_' Link's flustered thoughts scattered his mind, unable to really process what was happening. He couldn't keep his little noises of pleasure in (not that he normally did), but the alcohol in his system made him more vocal tonight. Surprisingly, neither could Ghirahim, as Demise jerked a little more roughly with another finger added. The sword was blushing fiercely, apparently embarrassed at this, and went to cover his face with his free hand. 

"It will do you good to remember this next time you make bad choices, Ghirahim. Put your hand down, I want to see your face."

Ghirahim obeyed with a shameful whimper, but his fluttering eye lashes and giddy smile made it clear he was enjoying this. They must have been stretched enough by now, what was he waiting for? The logistics didn't match up in Link's mind, he just wanted something bigger filling him, preferably long and warm and hard and—

He got his wish. Well, not _exactly,_ but the fingers in both of them were replaced with toys that weren't as big, or long, or hard, or as _good_ as the real thing, but were well received nonetheless. The feel of the toy stretching him caught him off guard. He was sure he was done then, toy barely in and moaning right next to Ghirahim's ear, but his release didn't come yet. It didn't take long, though, for the harsher thrusting and rougher words of praise (and encouragement to touch himself) to send him over the edge, but soon he was coming with a choked gasp, crying out as Ghirahim followed soon after.

* * *

Link was content. He wasn't sure if it was the feeling of fullness, the closeness of the demon he was cuddled against, or coming down from the high of earlier that night. Demise had left them alone, just for a second, to get something to clean them up, and though he was really trying to stay awake, it was very hard. 

"Skychild, are you still with me?"

Ghirahim whispered, brushing Link's hair out of his face.

"Mm hmm. I'm jus.... I'm really tried." Link slurred. Every time he blinked it was getting harder to open his eyes again. He hoped Demise came back soon.

"I'm sorry I let you get this drunk."

"You're not, you like it." Link giggled and held him tighter.

"It is possible to regret and enjoy something at the same time, you know."

"Whateverrrr. We should do it again."

Ghirahim scoffed at his suggestion. 

"It's unlikely I'll be allowed to. You wouldn't know this, but. . . there are some worse side effects that you will probably experience in the morning." At Link's confused look, Ghirahim sighed and continued, "Headaches, stomach aches, memory loss. But sometimes you just want to forget. It's interesting enough when secrets are revealed and inhibitions are lowered, but when you wake up to find you said too much and didn't drink enough. . ." He trailed off, looking away from Link, lost in thought or memory. Link wasn't sure, didn't think he could be sure in his current state, but thought that he understood why Demise reacted the way he did.

"Is that what you do? Did? When he was gone?"

Ghirahim seemed surprised at the question, but answered anyway, "It started before. He didn't like it then, but, there was a war going on, it wasn't the worst of his problems. Then he was gone, there seemed to be no solution, so I tried to escape the only way I knew how." Ghirahim contemplated for a second. "I don't know what made me stop. Now that I think about it, it was probably the rebirth of Hylia and her hero. You." Link groaned at the title, about to interrupt him, but Ghirahim cut him off. "Oh, stop, you are a hero, whether you fulfilled your purpose to your goddess or not. You're more than what she wanted for you. But, yes, that was it, it was time to fix what that arrogant worm did to my master. He wasn't happy, you know, that the reason it took so long for me to find a way out was because of a flaw in my character, but it doesn't matter now. It's over."

Link hummed in agreement. He wasn't sure he understood everything Ghirahim had told him, after all he was confusing even when he was sober, but he was too tired to care. He shivered a little, but any cold he felt was kept away by the warm body and blankets keeping him close. He still felt weird, like his blood was warmer than it should be and his senses were too fuzzy, but he felt safe. And that was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of this chapter: AlCoHOLsim Isn'T A perSONALIty TRaiT and I'm NoT mAd Im DiSaPoInTeD; or, Ghirahim is just a college student and Link is baby  
(Drink responsibly please)


	5. More Angst Than Necessary (this wasn't what I planned on writing at ALL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sound track to this chapter is "bad idea" by girl in red
> 
> it's very angsty, and a trigger warning for a short* panic attack (unprovoked and unpredictable, short term intense anxiety or fearfulness) that isn't graphic to me but everyone deals with triggers differently so if you're unsure, don't read, stay safe please <3  
*unrealistically short and not dealt with correctly
> 
> it ends fluffy though (with more smut than originally intended)
> 
> sksksksksks I had this open on my computer and my roommate walked in (she didn't see it) BuT can YOu IMAGINE fuck no

He should have gotten used to it by now.

The creak of a door, the hushed, mocking whispers, the push and pull and pain of it all. The slipping away when he was distracted, the not talking about it in the morning, the come back for more if you dare.

He should have.

But of course, he wasn't, and that's what made it hurt all the more. And he wanted it to hurt. Goddess, how he wanted it to hurt. It was like he could erase everything that happened in the past if all he could feel in the moment was the sting of a kiss and the burn of sex. Link knew it was fucked up, but he kept coming back for more.

It wasn't like there was much else he could do.

So, yeah, record scratch, freeze frame, bet you're wondering how I got into this situation sort of thing, expect he didn't know how to explain. All he cared about was Ghirahim's teeth on his neck and hand on his thigh, the whispered promises of just how fucked he was mixed with his own whimpers and moans. Tonight should have been no different, he should have just let the demon do what he wanted like usual. 

He fucked that up too.

Dragging the demon off him harsher than he anticipated with a sharp tug of his hair, Link stared almost blankly into his surprised but angry eyes, toying with how much he could get away with. He contemplated pulling him in for a rough kiss, but didn't think it would get him what he wanted.

"More. Rougher."

"Link, what—"

"Harder, I want it to hurt worse," he whined, squeezing his eyes shut. "More."

When Ghirahim didn't move, Link huffed in frustration, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Spank me, whip me, choke me, pull my hair, I don't care, just make it _hurt._" He emphasized his begging with a weak push to Ghirahim's chest. "Please?"__

_ _Ghirahim looked uncharacteristically confused or concerned, but Link didn't care. As long as he left this room feeling worse physically than he was emotionally he would be satisfied. The silence and stare from his partner was beginning to make Link uncomfortable and just on the edge of regret, but when he dropped his eyes and tried to turn his head away, he met the resistance of Ghirahim pulling him back._ _

_ _"Only if you tell me why."_ _

_ _"Why? Why do I have no explain myself, it's not like you've cared about hurting me before, Ghirahim, I have the scars to prove it." _ _

_ _Link snapped, blank gaze turning to a glare. The demon returned it with enough fierceness to make Link back down, but only a little. _ _

_ _"Something's wrong with you."_ _

_ _"You think I haven't figured that out?" Link scoffed. "Why else would I be here?"_ _

_ _"No, you foolish brat, I meant more than _usual_. You're not acting like. . . you're _here_, understand? So, Link, I will ask again, _why?"____ _

_ _ _ _Link shoved him away. We couldn't he just do what he asked? Why did he have to pretend like he cared? Link just wanted forget, he didn't want this, any of this, he just wished it had never happened, Zelda—_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Fuck. He was crying. Goddess fucking damn it, now he'd never get what he wanted, not if Ghirahim had suddenly gone all hearts and rainbows and emotions and shit. He should have gone to Demise, the demon king may not have been as _~creative~_ as his sword, but at least he didn't _stop and ask questions_._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I don't want to be here."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Then you shouldn't have come to—"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"No!" Link shouted, spinning around. "Not, like, really here, I don't want to be _here_, like, aware of who I am or what I've done or, or . . . failed to do, I want to forget, I want to, want to, _hurt_ and _not feel_ or whatever _this_ is, I just want to be used and treated like the object I apparently am, all I'm good for now that this is happening!" Link was on the brink of sobbing now, shaking, arms wrapped around himself. He suddenly regretted leaving the comfort of the wall, feeling very exposed in the middle of the room as Ghirahim watched him with a look he couldn't quite place. "I just. . . I don't want to _feel_, I want it how it was before, or how it could have been before, or whatever. It didn't stop you then, why should it stop you now?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link finished in a small voice, unable to look at Ghirahim any longer. He heard the demon sigh and only slightly flinched when he got closer. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Skychild," he started to say, the pet name hurting worse than Link wanted to admit, "It may have been like that before, but it isn't now. Frankly, I'm a little offended you think I don't care about you. I don't want to see you in any more pain than I know you can handle."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I can handle it."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Really?" Ghirahim snapped incredulously, "because, forgive me, but from my point of view it _certainly_ doesn't seem like you can even handle _human contact_ right now, much less at the level of what you're asking for."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link didn't respond, and only flinched when Ghirahim placed his hand on his shoulder_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"_Link._ You're just proving my point."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He shrugged off Ghirahim's hold on his shoulder, and mumbled something under his breath. Yet another mistake. If he held this out long enough maybe Ghirahim would give up and leave or give in and everything would go back to normal. Goddess, he just wanted everything to go back to normal, if there ever was a normal, if there could ever be a normal now, after all he had done. After all he had failed to do. After just another mistake, another problem, another rejection, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just do something right, why did he have to always—_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"fail, why me, what did I do _wrong_."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sinking to his knees, Link sobbed into his hands, barley aware of the warm embrace wrapping around him as he fell. His mind was scattered, he was barley aware of where he was or what was going on. Time passed, and he felt himself becoming more aware of the cold air and soft hand rubbing at his back, the false silence of white noise in the background. Blinking the leftover tears away, he raised his head from his arms and glanced at Ghirahim._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Are you better now?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link started to nod, but thought better of it and shook his head no. He expected an exasperated sigh, but it never came. Instead, "Look. I know you think you failed—and honestly, you did, I mean, as the reincarnation of the hero you were given one goal in life—"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Link laughed softly at the honesty of the statement, and Ghirahim halfheartedly smiled at him, "but that doesn't matter now, after all, it's only the goal you were given. It doesn't necessarily make it the goal you were _meant_ for. The surface isn't a burning mess of destruction, is it? Your beloved Skyloft still floats in the sky? No one died, not your darling goddess, not her sheikah dog, or that friend of yours with the hideous hair?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link nodded along to the questions, falling into place at Ghirahim's side._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"See, you _didn't_ fail horribly after all. I _did_ promise not to kill you, didn't I? And where are we?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link laughed. "Yeah, and you followed that with 'no, I'll just beat you within an inch of of your life' so I think that cancels out the sentiment." He said playfully, feeling a little better._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Well, we've already done that, haven't we? Maybe swap out a few of those words, hmm? I am a demon of my word, Link. I promised you a lot, and I intend to keep those promises. Even if we have to. . . twist the meaning a little, shall we say." Ghirahim teased, pulling Link closer. "Are you feeling better?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link inhaled deeply. He was, honestly, but he was still unsure. Embarrassingly, he became aware of how close they were and how little they were wearing, the tension in the room so much different from earlier (not that it was a bad thing)._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah. I am." He whispered, leaning in. He could feel Ghirahim's breath on his skin and shuddered._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Are you sure? I can. . . help more, you know. You want to forget? I can make you forget without hurting you. Too much." He winked, chuckling at Link's blush. It wasn't exactly what Link wanted, but he wasn't even sure if he wanted that anymore. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Please." Link finally whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing him. It was soft, it was sweet, but Link still yelped when he felt a sharp nip at his lips and he was lifted up easily by inhuman strength. Moments later he was curling into the soft sheets of the bed, Ghirahim's mouth wandering with his hands following. With Link squirming underneath him, cries soft and needy, it was hard to imagine how he had been earlier that night._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Now," Ghirahim paused, chuckling darkly at Link's reaction to a gently squeezed nipple, "What should I do with you?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link mouthed "I don't now, more, please more" softly, sometimes wordlessly, pushing into Ghirahim's touch. The demon only laughed at him, hands back to wandering, and leaned forward for a kiss._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"How about this: I'll give you three options, and you choose which works best for you. Of course, if you decide to be a greedy slut and want more than one, I won't complain." Ghirahim taunted, drawing away from Link. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"This is one."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link whined as his hand rested on his prick._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Two."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ghirahim kissed the head lightly, enjoying Link's frustrated whine._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Three."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link gasped as his legs were lifted so his knees were almost by his head. He saw Ghirahim's smirk once more before his hot tongue grazed over him, eliciting another gasp. Resting his hands on Link's pushed-back legs, lazily drawing patterns over his stomach, Ghirahim asked with deceptive innocence, "So? What will it be?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link whined in response. "Can you. . ."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Can you do. . ." Link turned his face into the sheets and held up his hand._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"One? Oh, you want me to use my hand, of course. And. . .is that all. . .?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link found some semblance of courage and looked back at Ghirahim._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Fuck me with your tongue."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It caught the demon off guard for a second, a second where he looked beautifully surprised to Link, but the second was over and Ghirahim was teasingly laughing again, dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"If that's what you want, Skychild."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He responded, not taking much time to spread Link apart with one hand and circle him with the other. Link whined at the sensations, barley able to find his voice but at times was able to moan, "Yes, yes please" and "Oh, there, please Ghirahim", the sensations almost too much at times. But Ghirahim only stopped one motion at a time to rub Link's thighs comfortingly, whispering praises into the dark room, with just enough deprecation and teasing to be _normal_ (as Link was slowly realizing this was and could be normal). He paused when Link let out a cry in confession that he was about to come, and instead replaced his hand on Link's cock with his mouth and Link came undone immediately. Link sat up just in time to see him snap away any mess (which, luckily, made him feel cleaner), and slumped into his side when Ghirahim joined him in laying on the bed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Though they were comfortable in the silence, Link reached out to Ghirahim and whispered, "Can I do that to you now?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ghirahim just chuckled softly and petted Link's hair. "You don't owe me anything, Link. It's okay, really._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I want to—"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Shh, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"But I—"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Fine, you can help, if you must."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ghirahim sighed, though not annoyed. Not moving, though, he guided Link's hand down between them, mirroring his motions as they pushed and pressed together. Soon enough, Link was graced with the soft, choked cry of Ghirahim finishing, arguably one of his favorite sounds. After simply lying together for a moment, Ghirahim's soft panting and the rise and fall of his chest lulling Link to sleep, Ghirahim snapped once more and cleaned them up, pulling the soft covers over them in the process._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You are feeling better, yes?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He broke the silence, brushing Link's hair from his face. Link hummed "mm hmm", snuggling closer. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Good. It may be difficult for you to acknowledge, but I—_we_—really do care about you. It. . . hurts me to see you like that."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Really?" Link whispered, _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes," Ghirahim sighed, "I know it doesn't seem to fit my character, but I don't like seeing you in _that_ kind of pain. Your physical pain can be. . . _interesting_" (Link snorted at that) "But I don't want to cause you any emotional turmoil. Anymore, at least. You're not the only one who has appeared to change, hero."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"And, maybe when you're in a better mental state, I can help you fulfill some of your, hmm, _darker_ fantasies if you're up for it."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Link just laughed and pulled his demon in for a kiss._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP lofi girl what am I going to write to now :(
> 
> I kind of forget this is already E rated so I don't have to censor myself lol
> 
> I almost titled an essay something along the lines of "Fall from Grace: A Character Analysis of [character 1] and [character 2]" because that was what the essay is ABOut BUT then I remembered I already named my fucking,,,, hardcore BDSM smut fanfic that so i have not been having a great day we love regretting your own writing but also like not wanting to delete it 
> 
> how was your day


	6. I really just gave up on chapter titles didn't I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was labeled "Straight crack idk man" in my drafts so. That tells you something
> 
> tw: rough sex, off screen blood loss/blood kink/violence

"JUST because he went to you first ONE time DOES NOT mean YOU ARE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM **_BETTER_**_ than me!"_

"You're just jealous because my ass is tighter."

"I'M— thAT's NOT HOW IT WORKS."

The fighting match between the smug Hylian and the _furious! outraged! sick with anger!_ demon had only been going on for five minutes, but Link was sure everyone within a five mile radius had cleared away from the pair as soon as he had leaned over Ghirahim's chair to _causally_ mention "when was the last time you got fucked by Demise?"

Which, in addition to the usual _ respect, master-servant bullshit, blah blah blah make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams and blind you with your own blood_ spiel, had set the sword off faster than a kikwi hides at the sound of its own footsteps. Link had just been _bored_ (and a little bit sexually frustrated), and, of course, as he was _such_ a slut for punishment, he poked the metaphorical sleeping bear with a stick to see how much it could take (apparently, not a lot).

The 'sleeping bear' was now very much awake, and very close to dragging Link to the nearest bedroom (if he even bothered to make it that far) to prove that, no, you are not better at sex, thank you very much, now fuck off or I'll fuck you to prove it. (HYLIA he hoped he did.)

Link slid over the side of the chair to lay on Ghirahim's lap and tease him some more, since he so obviously had a death wish. 

"You're right, maybe that's not it. _Maybe_ it's because I'm not a pillow princess."

The demon lord only slammed his book shut and glared at Link. Throwing his arms over his head to be as dramatically mocking as possible, Link squeezed his eyes shut and whined, "_Oh, master, please! Fuck me harder! I need you! Don't make me work for it!_" 

He finished his teasing by crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out with an exaggerated moan. While he burst out laughing, Ghirahim was not amused. However, instead of the continued anger Link was expecting, he reached out to pat his cheek. 

"How adorable. You really think you have any power over me? Link, dear, without me, you would be on your tiny little island, getting married to some pretty girl with whom you'd only screw to have children. You'd be having back alley affairs with any closeted sadist who wanted a quick fuck, because deep down you're just a needy slut who needs to be fucked into submission. Your darling wife could never satisfy you, you'd end up in a messy divorce, and you'd be back to begging for any knight who would take you."

He trailed a finger down Link's face to rest against his lips, condescendingly silencing him. Ghirahim leaned forward slightly and tilted his head to coo, "I know you love playing games you can't win, but it's getting old, skychild."

Link was not done yet. _I can't win?_, he thought to himself before using one of Ghirahim's own moves and sensually licking a stripe up the demon's finger. Said demon pulled away from the boy with a groan, knowing nothing he had just said made any difference. Link was getting much too comfortable here. 

"Aww, you think I'm cute enough to have a wife and boyfriends?" 

"_That's_ what you got out of that?"

"What, are you going to try to 'fuck me into submission'?" Link asked, arching his back. He yelped when Ghirahim stood up abruptly, and toppled out of his lap onto the floor. Finally, things were going to get interesting. Dodging the kick Ghirahim halfheartedly aimed at him, Link popped back up to playfully smack Ghirahim's behind. This, of course, stopped Ghirahim from leaving and only escalated the argument into a full blown fight. The demon materialized his sword in one hand, throwing a punch towards Link with the other.

"I know a better place for you to put your fist..." Link giggled, ducking away again. Though he turned to side step and hide behind the chair, he found himself caught between Ghirahim's body and his sword, the sharp blade pressed against his neck with a hand tugging in his hair. He had made a grave error in forgetting about Ghirahim's teleportation abilities. 

"Any last words before all you can do is scream?" Ghirahim whispered into his ear, chuckling darkly. Link knew he wouldn't hurt him _too_ bad, but it still sent shivers down his spine. It reminded him of when there was still a very real chance of meeting death at the end of that blade. 

"Oh, don't hurt me! Don't want us to get in trouble later..." He laughed nervously, reaching up to grab the hand holding the sword.

"Right now the consequences are worth the reward." Ghirahim growled as he vanished his sword and held Link's throat instead. "If you beg, I may just be lenient. Can you do that for me?"

A whimper was his only response. As Link waited for Ghirahim to continue talking, his mind offered very unhelpful ideas of what was going to happen next. 

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself? I thought I asked you a question, skychild. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Uh, I'm sorry. . .?"

Any contact between them ceased in a flutter of diamonds. A few feet away, Ghirahim stood facing the doorway, raising his hands in a silent spell. 

"Ghirahim?" 

"Hmm, I don't think that will do. Now, Link, I believe your argument is that I don't 'work for it', yes? Let me show you how wrong you are."

* * *

Link was _fucking_ sore the next morning. He also wasn't sure if he had lost that much blood since he had gotten here. Not that he was really complaining, he could have stopped Ghirahim at anytime (he sure hoped), and the demon lord had been kind enough to semi-heal him before dragging him back to his bedroom for post I-told-you-so-sex cuddling. Though he wasn't actively bleeding or had any lasting scars, he was pretty sure normal activities like, you know, _walking_ were going to be a challenge. 

"Fuck you." Link groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the blankets with him.

"Well, good morning to you too, skychild. Rough night?"

Ghirahim's laughter filled the room as Link tossed a pillow at him. _Smug bastard._

"Tell me where it hurts and I'll make it better." Ghirahim teased, as if he didn't know. Burying his face into the pillow, Link mumbled "kiss my ass" and flicked him off. He was not surprised at all to feel a wet lick down there, but it still pissed him off, and the following tumbling match between them ended with his head on Ghirahim's chest and Ghirahim's hands massaging his upper thighs. 

"Seriously though, are you okay?" The demon asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. S'gonna be hard to hide this from Demise, though." Link slurred, the gentle caress lulling him back to sleep.

"I think we're past the point of hiding. Don't worry too much. Master won't punish you worse than what I did to you yesterday, he's much too gentle on you." Ghirahim whispered with a soft giggle, also giving into the temptation of falling back asleep. They'd be fine, they weren't needed for a few more hours. He also knew that whenever Demise did find out (as he intended to tell him), Link wouldn't be the one to take the most of it. He'd get away with a slap on the wrist (or, hm, ass) and have the pleasure of watching whatever sexually deviant punishment their master came up with for him for hurting his bargaining chip with the goddess. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"You _told him?"_

"Yes, because I'm such a loyal servant and wouldn't dream of hiding anything from our master. _We're telepathically bonded, Link, of course I told him!_ It's better than him finding out by himself. Did your Fi ever hide anything from you? I didn't think so."

Link didn't respond. He just crossed his arms and glared at the demon in front of him. He had known they would be caught eventually, and most definitely get in trouble for a number of things, but he _hadn't expected it to happen so soon!_ It had been, what, two days? Damn it, Ghirahim, he was still sore, thank you very much, and was in no way ready to handle punishment, which was almost certainly going to be Demise's _very long, very hard, very fucking big cock up his ass!_

"Did he say when?" Link muttered under his breath, finally breaking his glare with Ghirahim.

"After dark. We're to meet him in his bedroom. Don't worry so much, I've told you, he's not going to hurt you, he's smarter than to incite war with your goddess. Honestly, neither of us have any idea how Hylians work, if you've got some distress signal that'll go off or. . ." Ghirahim flourished his hand towards Link. "Something."

Link considered telling Ghirahim how stupid that sounded, but if that was what was keeping him safe (and made some sense considering that he and Fi were technically connected, even if she was too far away to reach him) he wanted the upper hand. He closed his mouth and nodded.

"He didn't sound angry, you know." Ghirahim mentioned as he started walking away. "Rather. . . frustrated? Amused? I suppose we'll find out." He finished with a wink. 

Link only rolled his eyes at the demon lord's turned back. He hated the "we're planning something that'll be most fun if you know what I mean, wink wink nudge nudge" act that Demise and Ghirahim sometimes played with him, but he guessed he really didn't have to choice but to play along until he found out their true intentions.

* * *

It was after dark. Link had been watching the sun set with Ghirahim in the courtyard, and as soon as the sun dipped below the trees the demon lord had jumped up and grabbed his hand, playfully reminding him that it would only be worse if they were late. _Just play along, darling,_ Ghirahim had whispered outside the large doors to Demise's bedroom. _I know you can, it's your attitude that got us here in the first place._

Dropping his hold of Link's hand, Ghirahim pushed the doors open with a wide sweeping motion, bowing low when he saw his master. Link tilted his head down in a rough approximation of what Ghirahim did to show respect.

"Master, we're both incredibly sorry for acting against your orders, if you would please forgive—"

"Silence, Ghirahim, I've already heard your side of the story." Demise raised a hand to signal Ghirahim to stop. He stopped immediately without question, a little surprised. The demon king stood up from his desk and walked towards them.

"Little hero, Ghirahim says he got a bit too rough with you."

Link blinked before glancing at Ghirahim.

"Yes, uh, sir. Yes sir." 

"He says it's not his fault, but that you were provoking him?"

"I. . .was."

Link raised his hand to the back of his hair, a nervous tick. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Do you have a reason why?"

"I was bored, I guess."

"Care to demonstrate exactly what you said that made him so reckless?"

"I—oh,_oh_, sure, yeah, um. I kind of told him I was. . ." Link shrugged. "A better fuck. 'Cause he doesn't do much. When he bottoms, at least, he showed me he can top like hell." 

Ghirahim gasped at Link's change from respectful (well, about as respectful as he got) to the same energy that landed them here, but he disguised it as a cough. He smiled innocently when Demise's gaze left Link to stare at him questioningly. 

Link sure hoped he was reading the room right. Just to be sure, he whispered, "This is what you want, right? It's just. . . you're not really going to. . ."

Demise chuckled deeply at Link's apprehension. "Yes, Link, you don't have to play along if you don't want to." he lowered his voice and responded, reaching out to brush his hand against Link's cheek. Link shook his head quickly. 

"Well then. I see why Ghirahim lost his temper. Still," Demise turned away from the pair and glided towards the bed, "it was not his position to reprehend you for that. I believe you're both in the wrong." He motioned with his hand for them to join him. "Come here."

Link shared one last look with Ghirahim before following the order. Ghirahim, however, crossed his arms and flipped his hair over his shoulder. 

"So I'm to be punished for the skychild's faults?" 

Demise glanced back at Ghirahim, helping Link crawl onto his bed. With a slightly more irritated tone, he told him, "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed," Ghirahim mocked under his breath.

"GHIRAHIM."

"Sorry." He flinched. Worried his master was getting tired of the act, Ghirahim quickly joined Link next to Demise. Ready to start, Demise maneuvered them so they were both sitting in front of him.

"Link, you say Ghirahim doesn't take it as well as you? I'll be the judge of that." 

"And what are you going to do to me? Make me call you 'daddy' and spank me a little?" Link smirked, cuddling up to Ghirahim and laying his head on his shoulder. 

"Much worse, little hero. Much worse. Now, who wants to go first?"

"You're not—"

"I _am_ serious, and if you don't be quiet this moment I may have to take you up on your idea." Demise threatened as he began to make several objects appear.

"Is that a thing humans do?" Ghirahim whispered to Link. "Call each other by familial names during sex?"

"It's. . . some people like it? I think it's a power thing. It's kind of a joke."

"Gross."

Once Demise was done with the spell, Link and Ghirahim could now see what he was holding. In one hand he had several long ribbons, and in the other he held two shorter ones that had been used as both gags and blindfolds before. Setting the shorter ones aside, Demise separated the ribbons in silence as Link and Ghirahim (im)patiently waited for what was coming.

Finally satisfied with the set up, Demise moved his attention back to his servants. Waving his hand dismissively, he vanished both of their clothing. Link, still not used to the act, squeaked in surprise, but Ghirahim only shuddered in anticipation. 

"Come here, Link." Demise ordered, standing up to the side of the bed. Link crawled to the edge, sitting back on his knees. He only struggled _a little _ as Demise tied his hands to the bed post. Ghirahim, the annoying dick he was, stuck his tongue out at him behind Demise's back in a way that would have been childish were this not _Ghirahim_, who was just like that, and only did it to watch Link squirm.

Once Link was successfully secured, Demise turned his attention to Ghirahim. 

"Turn around and face away from him. Arms behind your back."

Ghirahim followed the order quickly, and, unlike Link, completely accepted the ribbon restricting the use of his arms. He didn't struggle when Demise pushed him forward, face down into the soft blankets with his hips raised. When Demise stepped away from him, he felt his face heat up with embarrassment at the exposure. Though he couldn't see Link, he was sure the hero was just as red as he was. 

"He looks so good like this, Link, are you sure you'll be better? Be a good boy, now, or I'll have to use these," Demise gestured at the smaller ribbons, "and you wouldn't want that, would you? You have permission to speak."

"No, master." Link whined, shaking his head.

"Good."

With that, Demise turned back to Ghirahim to trace his spine, ending just at his tailbone. The demon underneath his hand gasped, muscles tightening under his touch.

"That goes for you too."

Not taking much longer to tease him, Demise pressed a finger up against his entrance and pressed against it roughly, slipping in a few times. Ghirahim panted softly. 

With a wave of Demise's hand, Ghirahim felt his hole open up and start to drip lubricant without any manual preparation. Though he greatly enjoyed being slowly teased and opened under his master's hand, the use of magic usually meant Demise was impatient, and going to be wonderfully rough with him. He hadn't felt a shift in the bed, which meant that he was still fully on display for Link, who was softly whining and whimpering behind him. 

"Master, please," Ghirahim begged, arching back towards where he knew Demise's hand was. "Please, I—" He quickly shut his mouth, afraid he had only angered him by breaking an unspoken rule of silence.

"No, keep going. Show our little hero what a slut you can be."

So he did. He begged and cried as Demise lined up behind him, thrusting in with little warning and pressing him farther into the bed. He lost himself in the feeling, eyelids fluttering shut and not holding back any moans. He felt so used, cheated out of the luxury of mentally preparing and instead pushed to his limits before he had a chance to comprehend what was happening. He desperately tried to control his breathing, to show some self control to keep him from grinding into the sheets, but it was a lost cause. It was almost easy to forget Link was watching.

Of course, it was still a punishment, so Demise wasn't going to let him forget his place so easily. Just when he thought he had gotten used to it, Demise purposefully pressed up against that spot deep inside him that made him scream. He writhed in pleasure, unable to use his hands to touch himself, pressing back against his master to chase the feeling once more. Demise pulled out all the way and laughed at Ghirahim's frustrated whines.

"Can't you scream louder than that, my pet?" 

Lifting Ghirahim up by his tied arms, Demise pulled him to a sitting position as he laid back. 

"Take it like the submissive bitch you are. Show me how much you want it."

The demon lord held himself up on shaking legs, teasing the cock just outside his entrance. Looking back over his shoulder at Link, he sank himself down with a low moan. He felt the other's hips press up against him, and he took a deep breath.

"Master, I'm—I'm so close, please, I need to. . . please."

"Then go ahead, Ghirahim. Make yourself cum. I know you can do it without touching yourself."

Ghirahim used whatever strength he had left to begin to bounce up and now Demise's cock. It was hard, so hard to keep balance without his arms and he was sure his strained thighs were going to give out, but he kept rocking in a fast rhythm. 

He came with a pained cry, painting streaks across the bed in front of him. Behind him, he heard Demise groan as he tightened around his length, shuddering with over sensitivity. Head swimming, Ghirahim barley registered being pulled off and set aside, empty and used. He felt a little disappointment at not being filled with his master's burning release, but he supposed Link had to be dealt with as well. He was fading out when suddenly his cheek stung, slapped by Demise.

"Stay awake. You're still being punished."

"I'm sorry, master, please forgive me." Ghirahim automatically responded, trying to re focus his sight on the demon in front of him.

Not bothering to further restrain Ghirahim, Demise turned to Link. He had been pleasantly obedient so far, quiet and complaint. Because of this, he didn't reprimand Link when his arms reached up to drape around his neck after untying him.

"Still think you can hold up against my sword, little hero?"

Link nodded eagerly and pressed his hard length against Demise's side.

"I know I can." He laughed playfully, sighing when a large hand moved to rub his behind. The gentle rub became more when one of his thick finger traced between his cheeks, pressing down with more force. Link winced with a cut off groan, he was still hurting from taking Ghirahim.

"Still sore?"

He nodded and tightened his hold around Demise's neck. 

"That's okay. This is mostly Ghirahim's punishment anyway."

A little surprised, Link allowed himself to be lifted, his legs falling over Demise's shoulders. Fingers tangled in fiery hair, warm to the touch, and Link looked up at Ghirahim, confused. The dazed, yet still smirking demon mouthed 'lucky' at him before closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the bed. 

Link gasped and pulled Demise's hair at the first touch of his tongue to his cock. Quickly apologizing at the growl from their master, Link braced himself for more. He had never, ever imagined he'd be in this position, getting sucked off by _the literal incarnation of evil_, but there they were anyway. Though this was usually an act the demon king used to subdue his servants, Link still felt incredibly vulnerable, so small in Demise's hold as he easily moved him around to circle his length, poke at his sore hole, and lick between the two with long strokes that made him groan and keen with pleasure. Link didn't last long, and pleaded apologies quickly when he spilled all over Demise's face. Laughing at him in his deep voice, Demise only made him clean it up with his tongue, pulling him in for a bruising kiss after he had finished. 

Once that was over, Demise had made Ghirahim and Link finish him off using their hands and mouths. Ribbons discarded, basking in the delayed afterglow of their orgasms, Link and Ghirahim waited patiently for their master to return with potions to make sure they weren't hurting too badly in the morning. 

"Believe me now?" Ghirahim asked Link, stretching himself out across the bed.

"Yeah." He whispered back accepting the hand Ghirahim offered him. They both sat up when they heard the bedroom door open again. 

"So, who's better, Link or me?" Ghirahim asked immediately, not one for waiting very long.

"I don't think this was a fair trial today," Demise laughed, handing each of them a glass bottle. "You'll have to ask me later." 

Not the answer he was looking for, but not disappointed nonetheless, Ghirahim pulled Link close as their master joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever make the mistake of joining a long dead fandom in which every source of content has been deleted and now the graves of old creators only exist in the memories of forgotten reblogs with teasing read more links that take you to _"oops! there must have been a mistake, unless you were looking for nothing, then you found it" **MOCKING YOU**_


	7. It's probably too late for a first time but anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that I have not written ANY Demise/Link penetration despite that being, like, a main point of s-verse so???? Here's a first time. Ghirahim is there for "moral support" or something
> 
> tw: Absolutely no non or dub con but it is too much for Link at times and they DO stop when he tells them to
> 
> Sometimes I feel like that needs a warning

_This is really happening._

_I'm really. . . I'm going to let Demise fuck me._

At the foot of the throne, Link sat on his knees, legs spread wide as Ghirahim ran his hands over him. He was turned away, facing the demon king himself, though he couldn't bear look up from his lap where he knew a massive cock was hidden by thin fabric. 

"You're doing so well." Ghirahim purred, rubbing a coated finger over his hole to slick it up. His other hand pushed up the loose shirt Link was wearing, the only thing keeping him from being completely bare in front of his once enemies. The demon pressed in harder, slipping past the ring of muscle. 

"Keep it up."

Ghirahim didn't spend much time stretching him before pushing him forward, on hands and knees as he lined his cock up behind him. Link still couldn't look at Demise, and instead closed his eyes as he steadied his breath. Ghirahim's soft hands ran over the curve of his ass, gently rubbing there before wrapping around his thighs to pull him back. 

The speed with which he sat Link upon his cock was painfully slow. This wasn't about pleasure, for either of them, it was practical, the best they could do to stretch Link out. . . _mmm, yeah,_ before taking something much larger. 

Link's legs shook as Ghirahim dragged in and out, whispering praise into his ear. "Such a good boy." A lick to his shoulder. "Relax. That's it. Breathe, Link. We've done this before, there's no need to shake."

If he had a choice at the tremors going through his body, he would have stopped them, but the strain on his thighs combined with anticipation and a hint of anxiety wouldn't let him. He wondered if Ghirahim was purposefully avoiding his prostate, shallow movements meant to stretch, not fill. He could feel Demise's eyes on them as Ghirahim finally lowered him all the way, the feel of his hips against Link's butt wonderfully teasing. 

Ghirahim kept him there, slowly pulsing and shifting to press against the rim of his hole, but Link could feel the grip on his hips tighten as the demon lord tried to control himself. Ghirahim rested his head against Link's nape, warm breath coming out in pants. 

Demise stirred from his seat on the throne. 

"Ghirahim. . ."

"Yes, master, I know. . I'm. . . restraining myself." Ghirahim sighed, pressing a kiss to Link's spine. He could feel as the demon smiled, pulling the shirt over Link's chest, dragging it up over his shoulders and head as he discarded it.

There was nothing to hide behind now. Link shivered at the coolness of the throne room on his skin, though he could feel the blush heating from his ears to his neck. Finally glancing up at Demise, his long ears pulled against his head when he saw him looking down hungrily. For a minute, he was back in the vast, shallow ocean of the realm created to fight him, injured and defeated at the demon king's feet, awaiting the judgement of death or servitude. 

Ghirahim pulling from him with a soft pop brought him back to reality. He didn't feel near satisfied.

"He's ready, Master." Ghirahim smirked lazily, heavy lidded eyes filled with lust. Link noticed his sword spirit form seeping up his arms, grey skin giving way to black and white patterns. "How do you want him?" 

Link pliantly obeyed as Ghirahim turned him around. The shaking in his legs was worse this way, bare backside vulnerable to the unknown, and nothing to support him. Still, he didn't ask to stop. 

He flinched at the first touch of calloused hands to his skin, a rough claw scraping across his back. It pushed him forward, arms folded under his chest and face pressed against the floor, near bent in half. He had wished Ghirahim hadn't moved out of the way, but the sword spirit was still there, just off to the side, dazed as he stroked the ruby gem on his chest. Link watched as Demise reached out to pet him, Ghirahim rubbing up against the hand and sighing into the touch. He didn't protest when it left, only smiling a little sadly at Link. Link took a deep breath.

A finger pressed at his entrance again, reapplying whatever gel was being used to smooth the passage, and he whimpered. Those calloused hands, rough from wielding swords and fighting with magic, kneaded his flesh, squeezing the tender area. 

"Are you ready?" The deep voice asked, calm and powerful, pressing the head of a very large appendage between his cheeks. Link squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

"Mmhmm."

He was expecting it to hurt a little, and was prepared for pain (he wanted to prove he could take it. He was strong), but as the tip pressed in it _burned._ He was nowhere near stretched enough. 

"No, no, no, stop, stop! Please, it's not going to fit, it's not. . ." Link begged as the demon rested with half the bulging head inside of him. It stung, he could barely keep his legs lifted from the shaking, and the wave of humiliation at both being in this position and not being able to go through with it hit him.

He was grateful that Demise really did stop, not pulling all the way out as Ghirahim sometimes did when it was too much. He understood the panic, but pulling out could hurt just as much as pushing in, and most of the time all he needed was to catch his breath.

"Do you need to end this? Do you remember what to say if you're done?" Demise murmured with a low volume, and Ghirahim probably couldn't even hear him. Link shuddered as he soothingly stroked his back, waiting for an answer.

"No, I. . . I mean yes, but. . . too many questions. . ." Link whimpered, near crying and embarrassed with himself. He felt so weak, unable to finish what he started. He wanted to prove himself to Demise, he wanted to show him he wasn't a cowardly human, he was still the chosen hero. Ever since his taunting, "Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?" and his defeat at the hands of the demon king, Link had felt some stubborn need to keep fighting, though the outlet of his emotions had changed drastically. 

"That's my fault. Do you need to end this?"

"No."

"Do you remember what to say if you need to end this?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"R—red." Link stuttered. The stillness was allowing him to calm down, focusing other feelings than the ones in his head and bottom.

Though he had turned his head to look away from the sword spirit, Link knew Ghirahim was still watching. The attention placed on him made him want to squirm, but he kept still as he maintained steady breathing. 

"Master, may I be of assistance? I have an idea." 

Since he wasn't looking at him, Link hadn't noticed when Ghirahim ended up behind him at Demise's side. He whimpered to think of what he must look like to him, bent in two and unable to take what the spirit begged for without a second thought. He must look so weak.

_No, bad thought. He's trying to help._.

Demise didn't respond to Ghirahim. Instead, he addressed Link, asking, "Are you okay with that?"

Link nodded again. Demise placed a hand on his back, just above his ass, and told him. "I'm pulling out now."

The burn went away, but the odd and unfamiliar feeling of being open and unable to close all the way surprised Link. 

Ghirahim's familiar touch pressed him down, releasing the strain on his legs. As he turned Link over, he stroked his thighs and whispered, "It's okay. I'm sure it can be too much for a human. Lay back for me."

Link would have normally snapped at the backhanded comfort, but he was spiraling into a submissive state and allowed himself to be handled. Ghirahim lifted his legs up, propping them on his shoulders, as his fingers danced around his hole.

"I'm going to try and open you up some more. I'm going to see if I can get my hand inside of you."

Whimpering at the sensation, Ghirahim's body smoother and cooler in this solid metal form, Link allowed himself to be spread apart again. Three. . . four. . . Ghirahim paused before inserting the final finger. 

"This might hurt. The position's a bit awkward."

He was right. Link hissed as he tried to fit one more, and Ghirahim didn't continue. Biting his lip in concentration, Ghirahim lifted his blank eyes to Link's face.

"Can you turn back over? Is that something you'll be able to handle?"

Link nodded, already twisting back onto his knees. It helped stretch him out again, and Ghirahim was able to fill him with all five fingers. 

Link _screamed_ when Ghirahim spread them.

He hadn't said to stop, so Ghirahim didn't. He did slow, hesitant. Spreading apart and pushing in as best he could, he massaged the tight hole until it relented its grip. 

"Are you ready to try again, little hero?" Demise questioned, watching his sword work Link open. At Link's soft squeak of "yes!", The demon king placed a hand on Ghirahim's shoulder.

"That's enough."

Back to the task at hand, Link raised his hips more. He was determined this time to take it all (or more of it than last time, at least). If Ghirahim could do it, he could too.

The press of the head went easier this time. There was no burn, but the stretch still seemed unbearable. Panting as the head pressed harder, still working its way passed the tight ring of muscle, Link's mind went blank. He could do this. He could do this.

Once the head was in, a fair amount of the rest slid in with ease. Link moaned at the feeling. When it was as deep as it could go, Demise wrapped a hand around his middle and pulled him to a seated position. Letting his body go limp, Link whined in pleasure as he let Demise use him.

It felt. . . different. Good, but different. While Ghirahim was rough and knew where to hit to drive him crazy, Demise's size made it so all Link could think about was how big a cock he was taking. He was hotter than Ghirahim, and since he couldn't take it all, there was a sense of incompleteness when he didn't feel the press of the other against the outside of his ass before being pulled off to the tip.

Demise wasn't rough with him, but he wasn't exactly gentle, either. While Ghirahim loved to supplement penetration with biting and tugging, on either himself or Link, Demise didn't do much more than thrust into him. It made him all the more aware of the inside of his body. 

He kept pace better, too. To him, Link was just a delicate object to be used. He would break if he wasn't careful, and it took away some of the enjoyment of playing with it. If it weren't for Ghirahim watching, getting off on this as well, Link thought he may not have been able to stand this. He had always been more comfortable around the demon lord anyway.

Link felt his hips jerk a few times and he knew he was close. Demise held him tighter, keeping him steady. 

"Ghirahim, you may want to prepare yourself. I don't think our toy will last much longer."

"Oh, I don't know, Master." Ghirahim grinned, stroking his gem. "He's not one to be underestimated."

Though Demise was unhappy at his sword's display of slight disobedience, he said nothing. He wouldn't be the one sore later when Link finally gave out for the night. 

Link was barely holding on. He was putting up a good enough fight, trying not to finish, and Demise had to admit he had lasted longer than expected. The hero kept defying his expectations of his kind, stronger than any human he had encountered before. He prayed he wouldn't come to regret keeping him alive. 

Link couldn't last forever, and with one final gasp, he came all over his stomach. His walls squeezed tight around the cock inside of him, making the demon king groan with pleasure. 

Link still didn't say to stop.

A little surprised, and hating to admit that maybe Ghirahim was right, Demise thrust into Link's sensitive passage. Though Link was more vocal now, actively crying out and moaning, he never asked to even slow down, and, a little selfishly, Demise didn't bother asking if he wanted to. If the boy was going to be stubborn, he would deal with the consequences later. 

Ghirahim had crawled in front of Link, now. Cradling his face into his arms, he wiped away the tears as he cooed, "So good for our master, darling. So strong. You did it, Link. Just a little longer."

Reaching a hand under him to help stroke Demise, Ghirahim tried to speed up the process and give Link some relief. He knew the stubborn brat wouldn't quit until he had proven some goal, and just wanted to take him back for himself, to hold in his arms as he whimpered and gave in.

With Ghirahim's help, it didn't take much longer to please Demise. Link was barely conscious, sleep and an unpleasant drop calling to him if he went much longer. Luckily, Demise burst into him with bruising force, and Ghirahim muffled his cry with his lips. When he pulled him off into his arms, Link wrapped his own around the sword spirit's neck without question. 

"Sleep now, skychild," he purred, doing his best to keep him off his sensitive, sharp gem, "you've earned it."

* * *

When Link came to again, he was in a large bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and soft blankets. He grinned. He had done it. 

_I just got railed by the root of all evil._

Wrapped in the embrace of both demons, he gently moved to sit up.

"Motherfu—HMMM that hurts!" He groaned as he flopped back down. Back in his chosen form, Ghirahim had the ability to laugh at him and stick is tongue out teasingly. 

"Does it now?" When Link pushed weakly at his chest, Ghirahim shook his head and grabbed his wrists. "Stop fighting, we just couldn't heal you while you were sleeping. It's not _that_ bad."

Looking up to his master, Ghirahim asked wordlessly for permission to heal his skychild. At Demise's nod, he slid a hand down Link's back, resting on his bottom, and whispered a spell to take away the pain.

"There. Better now?"

Link nodded, tucking his head into Ghirahim's chest. "Hmm. Loads."

"Good."

The three laid there for a while, before Link raised his head again, a light blush covering his ears and cheeks. 

"Can I put my pants on please?"

"Why? It's not like you can hide anything anymore."

"I know, it's just. . . There's such a mess inside of me and it's. . . coming out. . ." He stumbled out, face growing redder. 

It was accompanied by a smile when he heard Demise's rumbling laugh mix with Ghirahim's. The little discomfort he still felt was worth it to feel like he had finally won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We LOVE listening to your partner and RESPECTING THE SAFE WORD in this house
> 
> (yeah I'm throwing a little shade but tbh it's such a turn off when everything's going great in a fic and then they throw in a little "but wait!". And it's. not tagged.)
> 
> WHY was it so hard to think of a safeword that fit the context of the world but would never come up YET I was able to write this in one sitting with no emotion
> 
> I had to LOOK UP common safewords for that ~accuracy~TM


	8. Get some rest, Skychild!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like Link, it is 2am and I can't sleep.
> 
> This is very short and bordering on crack
> 
> no tw

"Hey. Ghirahim. Ghirahim."

"_What_ could you possibly want right now?" Ghirahim groaned, shoving Link's hand away and covering his eyes with his free arm. Link blushed, happy the room was still dark. Waking up the demon next to him in bed to ask his burning question no longer seemed like a good idea.

He couldn't get that dream out of his head, though.

"If someone were to, uh, put a sword, specifically one like you, a sword spirit, you know. . ."

"No, I don't." Ghirahim murmured, only half listening. He shook his head. There was only one thing worse than tired morning Link—delirious two a.m. insomniac-wannabe Link. 

The boy shifted on the bed so he was closer to the spirit. Speaking softer, Link continued,

"Okay. Like, you're a sword, but you're living. And you feel things when you're a sword. And know what's happening as a sword. So if. Um. If someone were to use you to, uh, as a sword, if someone took your sword, you, I mean, and shoved the hilt up. . ."

"Oh my god. You woke me up for _this?"_

"If someone put the hilt—or blade, I guess it doesn't matter—if someone put you inside of someone else, like, not inside as in stabbing them, well yes stabbing but not—not stabbing as in making a new hole, but in an already existing one—"

"By Demise's fucking. . . _spit it out, Skychild!"_

Link took a deep breath.

"If someone used you as a sword to fuck someone else would that technically be a threesome?"

". . ."

"Go back to sleep."


	9. (the answer is yes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied consent. uh,,, sword sex stuff???? and some blood. from using the sword (not self-harm). don't try this at home

By now, Link should have known every word that came out of Ghirahim's mouth was a bad idea.

That didn't stop him from listening, did it.

"I'm just saying, we could try something new."

Link lowered the training sword he was holding to look at the demon incredulously. Lounging against a wall, Ghirahim looked like he had just asked Link the most casual of questions, one that barely concerned him, like what did he want for dinner. _Not_ something along the lines of "do you want to fuck a literal sword".

Ghirahim didn't even look towards him.

"No? There are so many things wrong with that, okay, like, for one, I don't even know if I could hold you sword, I mean the Master Sword was only able to be held by the chosen hero, and—"

"I am **not** the Master Sword." Ghirahim cut Link off, sliding down the wall with a groan. "If you're not up for some more intense action, that's fine. I was just suggesting we act on _your_ curiosities, anyway. You seemed much more interested in it at about two a.m. last night." 

Flustered, Link turned to face the demon lord head on, ignoring the dummy he had been trying to practice on. "I didn't—I don't remember anything I say after dark, I was sleep deprived and—it doesn't mean anything!"

"Okay, okay, don't get so defensive." Ghirahim held his hands up, rolling his eyes. "I'm just so _bored_, you could at least entertain me in a different way."

Link nervously balanced the sword in his hand. It had taken so long to be trusted enough to even hold this dull wooden blade, he didn't want to damage that and go back to the beginning. He missed the feel of a hilt in his hand, the burn of his shoulders after a hard training session. Demise had made it clear that even though the Master Sword was the only blade capable of dealing irreparable damage to him, Link was to be kept on a tight leash regarding weaponry. Still, if Ghirahim was supervising him. . .

"Why are you bothering me, then? I'm not your master, wouldn't you rather be used by him?"

Pushing himself to his feet, Ghirahim shrugged at Link. 

"Master has been so busy lately, and there hasn't been any need to fight. I didn't wait ten thousand years for a twenty minute battle."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"You owe me. It's your fault he's not out there slaughtering the inhabitants of the surface. Why do you have to be so good?"

Link rolled his eyes.

"What do you say, skychild? Want to _wield_ me?"

Ghirahim accentuated the question with a thrust of his hips. Link groaned.

"Oh, come on, Link, you're the only other person I'd even begin to consider capable of using me in such a way. Just go through a few exercises, slice open a couple punching bags. . . it's not the _blood and gore_ I really desire, but it's better than nothing." Ghirahim complained, leaning up against one the said sacks of sand that stood in place of real enemies. 

"I'm not cleaning up your mess if we do that." Link muttered, but he was already returning the training sword to its place by the wall.

"Then use some logs instead! The ropes rigged in here do have a purpose other than what we use them for, you know." Ghirahim leered, flicking out his tongue as Link froze at his implication. 

Link sent him a glare, but the demon didn't catch it as he disappeared in a flash of diamonds, laughter ringing through the mostly empty room. Sighing, Link walked to the center of the mat, waiting for Ghirahim to appear again. Hylia, he hoped this wasn't a bad idea. 

The chime and flash of diamonds came from behind him, and Ghirahim wrapped an arm around his waist. Held out in front of them was the blade in question, glinting in the sunlight, and, reluctantly, Link reached out to take it.

"I even made it your size, darling." Ghirahim pressed a mocking kiss to Link's cheek. The hero flinched away when it turned into a long lick, Ghirahim's tongue in his dark metal form feeling strange against his skin. 

Link expected Ghirahim to vanish into the blade, or at the very least step aside, but the demon held onto his outstretched arm as he swung it cautiously. 

"Just like that." Ghirahim whispered, almost guiding his arm as Link flowed through a few motions, wary of how the sword worked with him. Though it had shrunk, it was still almost twice the size of the Goddess Sword when he first picked it up. It really would have required him to use two hands, but with Ghirahim supporting him he had some control over it. He could use it, yes, but it felt wrong in his hand, off balanced and unyielding.

He was surprised how well he and Ghirahim moved together, though. Link was only trying basic moves, ones he had practiced many times before, and Ghirahim, still pressed behind him, kept up with every step. Either Link had never gotten better at telegraphing his attacks, or Ghirahim had payed more attention to his training than he appeared to. Link thought that if he ever had to use the blade in a real battle, it wouldn't be a lost cause.

Slowly dancing around the room, Link and Ghirahim cut through the air, the demon moving around Link and offering (unwanted) advice on his stance and technique. His hands never left Link's body for too long, yet never held him back as he lunged forward to bring the blade down on a hanging target.

When the metal hit the log with a dull thud, Ghirahim sighed. 

"It's not the same." The sword murmured, brushing his fingers over the sharp edge. Link had stopped, watching as Ghirahim examined his blade. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh, nothing of much importance. It's just been. . . a while since the needs of my sword have been taken care of. By someone other than me, I mean."

Link looked at him questioningly. "You mean, Demise hasn't sharpened it or cleaned it since he got his form back?"

"No." Ghirahim responded, a little too harshly. He looked up from the scratched metal, alarmed at himself, to stutter, "I mean, ah, Master's just been so preoccupied lately, there hasn't been time for something that takes as long as such a process, I require the utmost care when tending to the blade, it's really better for me to do it myself."

"I had time care for Fi while I was trying to save Zelda." Link muttered under his breath.

"Well aren't you the perfect swordsman?" Ghirahim snapped, turning away from Link. "I think we're done here." 

"Ghirahim, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Link hurriedly amended, reaching out for Ghirahim's arm. The cool metal beneath his palm didn't feel much different than that of the sword's hilt.

"I know, skychild." Ghirahim exhaled softly, letting Link pull him into an embrace. Both holding the sword again, Ghirahim shook his head in resignation. After pressing a kiss into Link's hair, he whispered again, "I know."

Link watched the glow of the red gem as he tucked himself against Ghirahim's chest. Both the diamond on the sword and the one on Ghirahim's chest remained cracked, showing a glimmering flow of a lava like substance beneath the surface. Ghirahim had explained how it would take thousands of years to heal fully, and still would maybe never be the same. Link had done that to him. He felt guilty, though he had no choice in the matter. 

Link couldn't stay like this for long. Though Ghirahim's favored form was smooth and had metallic qualities, it was still warm and he moved with each breath. The spirit form unnerved Link, actions too alive for something that felt so inanimate. It was probably why he had been able to wound the demon in the way he had. If there had been any blood or the feel of metal cutting flesh when he first stabbed him, Link wasn't sure he would have been able to continue.

Maybe Ghirahim was right, and Link did owe him for something. . . 

". . . so how would it work." 

The demon startled at Link's question. Glancing back down at him, he asked, "How would what work, Link?"

"How would, uh, you know. As a sword. What do you want me to do? Or do to me." Link stammered, blush creeping onto his face. Ghirahim didn't respond for a moment, waiting for Link to back out. When he didn't, the demon leaned forward, speaking into Link's ear.

"There's many ways we could go about this. What do you think, skychild? Do you think you can take the hilt?"

Link gulped. "The hilt. . ? Where?"

Ghirahim was smirking at him now. The hand on his back slid down, resting over the curve of his ass. Ghirahim reached out to trace the length of the blade, shuddering a little at the process, before asking, "Where do you think?"

Link hummed in discomfort. "I don't know. It's still really sharp."

"I can change that!" Ghirahim laughed, taking the blade from Link. In a flash of diamonds, the spiked point smoothed over, leaving the handle looking very. . . phallic.

"Still need a moment to warm up to the idea?" The demon questioned, handing the sword back to Link. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to take a few more swings with it."

Ignoring Ghirahim's twisted smile, Link did as he was told, and took a moment to swing the blade in elaborate patterns, if only to calm his nerves. Ghirahim flashed in and out of diamonds about him, gently pushing his arm up at times, or pressing him forward to deepen a thrust. 

"You work well together."

At the new voice, Link's grip slipped in startled fear. The sword clattered to the ground.

"Hey, ow." Ghirahim responded, finally staying solid next to Link. He looked over at the entrance of the training room, where Link was staring, and froze at what he saw.

". . . thank you, Master." 

Ghirahim stepped away from Link, head held down. Link didn't move a muscle, eyes wide as he smiled nervously. 

"I'm. . . sorry?" He anxiously followed that with a laugh, but his smile quickly faded when Demise didn't react. The demon king didn't look angry, but he also didn't look. . . pleased.

Link and Ghirahim shared a worried glance as Demise walked forward, reaching down to pick up Ghirahim's discarded sword. 

"This isn't your normal form, is it?" The demon murmured, addressing Ghirahim. The sword shook his head. 

"No, ah, it's. . . adjusted so Link could, we were going to, that is. . ." Ghirahim tried to explain, but didn't manage to find the right words. Link still nodded at his explanation, barely listening. 

"What was the point of this?" Demise gestured to the end, where Ghirahim had smoothed the surface. "It doesn't seem very functional this way. Why change what has already been deemed perfection?"

"It's. . ." Ghirahim started to say, but couldn't finish. Link felt like he could die right there. 

"We wanted to try something." He finished, not meeting the eyes of either person in the room. Demise glanced up from the sword to him, still masking his reaction to this situation.

"I don't know why. Link doesn't know what he's doing." The demon king stated, running his palm up the blade at a certain angle. Ghirahim gasped, eyes widening and knees going weak. The gem on his chest pulsed with a soft glow. 

Holding to sword out to Link, Demise beckoned him forward. "Why don't we show him."

Link breathed shallowly as he stepped up to hold the sword again. Demise never spoke to him, just placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face Ghirahim. Pressure increased, and Link sank to his knees with the demons following. 

Ghirahim sat in front of them, eagerly waiting. Link still wasn't sure what to do. The menacing feeling of Demise at his back didn't help his racing heart, but he didn't flinch when a large hand came around to hold his.

"I don't know why you would bother with him. Hylia never wanted nor taught her creations to give pleasure." Demise said as he ran Link's hand up the blade. Link whimpered when they reached the top, the tip pricking his palm. A drop of blood dripped down the sword. 

Ghirahim moaned at the warm feeling. In this form, he was much more detached from physical sensations, but when he concentrated enough and channeled power through the pieces of his core, he could heighten his senses and feel something akin to what his more human form would describe as pleasure. It was difficult to create, as he certainly didn't want to be turned on every time the sword came in contact with another being, but when he concentrated—_oh_. 

"He just can't understand the intricacies of beings higher than himself. Strip, little hero," Demise pushed Link forward, pulling the blade from his grasp. "You can at least be used as a means of achieving it." 

Link gasped as he stumbled forward onto his hands and knees. Quickly following the order, his shaking hands tugged his shirt over his chest, Ghirahim helping to pull off the rest of his clothing. His metal hands felt nice against his heated skin, and Link shivered as the sword pulled him into his lap. 

On his knees, holding tight to Ghirahim, Link didn't have anywhere else to go when he felt the edge of the blade against his back. He let out a small noise of pain when the blade dragged down, scraping against his exposed skin. He couldn't tell if the cut had drawn blood or not. 

The blade withdrew from his space, and Ghirahim traced the pink line down his back. Whispering softly, he cooed, "Beautiful."

Link tilted his head to rest against his cheek against Ghirahim's shoulder. He could see the sword's glowing core, the red pulsing as if it was a heartbeat. Again, the blade was placed to Link's back. The edge dragged down harder, and Ghirahim moaned, long and low. There was surely a trail of blood this time. 

The third time, Link could feel himself shaking as the tip of the sword painfully dragged across his spine, catching against each bone and scraping harder. As it drifted lower, not stopping, he whimpered again. The tip came to rest in the dip at the base of his spine, just above his naked bottom. He willed himself to stay as still as possible.

"See what he should be used for?" Demise hissed, poking the tip in deeper. Link cried out, gripping Ghirahim's shoulders harder as he felt warm heat well up at the base of his spine. The blade was pulled out, and he felt a trickle of blood come from the small wound. 

Ghirahim nodded in answer. He gently caressed Link's back, faint smears of red painted across the tanned skin. With his other hand, he placed feather light touches across Link's chest, conveniently avoiding the growing hardness in his lap.

Link tried to steady his breathing. He was given a break, for a moment, before he could feel the touch of the sword again, this time with no pressure. The blade started at his wound, and kept going lower, between his. . .

"Wait, no—" Link gasped, and the blade was gone. 

"Did you really think I'd ruin you in such a way?" Demise laughed at his fear, brushing Ghirahim's hand away to press the flat of the blade against his back. 

"I don't know." Link whispered into Ghirahim's neck, a little frustrated. He was sure Demise was mad now, and he just had to hope their deal to stop when he was uncomfortable applied to whatever this was. 

Ghirahim chuckled softly at him, pressing down hard on his blade. The cold metal against Link's skin stung, but arching into the spirit trapped him between the two with a whine.

"I see why you changed your form now, Ghirahim."

At this, Link was pushed forward so he was pressed to the floor. A rough hand lifted his hips, brushing over his aching cock but still ignoring it. Link bit back a choked moan, squirming to find the friction he craved. Hand settled in his hair, Ghirahim shushed his needy sounds.

It was no use. Link shouted loudly when a slick finger was forced into him roughly, prying open his entrance. He wasn't given time to adjust before a second was added, scissoring, and then a third, all thrust in barely long enough to stretch at all. He was a little relived when the rounded end of Ghirahim's sword turned out to be smaller than three of Demise's fingers.

Link panted as the hilt was inserted, inch by inch. The stiff metal did not give him any leeway, and soon was pressing against his walls almost painfully. Ghirahim dragged him up by his shoulders, propping his body up on straight arms, and pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

Behind him, Demise stopped moving the sword. Breaking the kiss, Link twisted around and saw the sword sticking out of him, felt the ends of the pointed crossguard poking at his rear. He dared to look up into the demon king's eyes, shrinking at the darkly satisfied look he found. He turned away.

Sneering at Link's flushed face, Demise started to pull the sword out of Link. Back at the opening, he thrust in, _hard_, rocking Link forward as the hero yelled at the feeling. 

"Not so confident, now, hero? This is the only place you're fit to hold a blade." Demise taunted, harshly moving in and out of Link. Link whined into Ghirahim's arms, hips rocking as the fast motions pounded inside of him. Ghirahim looked as dazed as he was, solid form glitching several times as he struggled to keep it.

"Oh, skychild. . ." He moaned, doubled over as he held his arms around Link's neck. "I can't. . . much longer. . ."

Link whimpered as he kept getting thrust into with the sword, a new pattern set of several very quick thrusts followed by an agonizingly slow pull that brought the hilt all the way out of him. Ghirahim clawed at his shoulders, and then went rigid.

His body turned to a flash of light and diamonds, and Link turned his head to watch it pull back into the sword. 

"Was that. . ." He started, but Demise cut him off.

"He'll be back. I'm not finished with you."

Link cried out as Demise went back to fucking him. Without Ghirahim's support, Link dropped onto his chest, arms out in front of him. At least now he could grind his leaking cock between his stomach and thighs, trying for any kind of relief. 

Distractedly, Link wondered how Demise would know when to end. It wasn't like he'd be getting filled with hot release anytime soon. What Ghirahim had just done was most likely the closest thing to an orgasm in this form. . . Link wondered if the sword could even feel anything anymore. 

If he remembered Ghirahim's explanation correctly, probably not. The sword had once tried to explain it to him, but Link didn't really understand. Fi had been easy. She felt nothing. 

If Ghirahim couldn't feel this. . . Link gasped as a harsh thrust pressed against the nerves inside of him. If Ghirahim couldn't feel, then Demise was just doing this for him. Link was the only one directly feeling anything from this. The demon was going to prolong this as long as possible, making Link suffer for breaking his rules.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take. 

Tired, Link's legs slipped open farther as the demon kept up a fast pace. Moaning, dripping, rocking into each push. . . Link was mildly surprised Demise wasn't degrading him more. It was not a good sign. Honestly, he missed it. Hiding his face in now folded arms, Link felt ashamed at how much of a slut he had become. 

The rough assault continued as Link felt the pit of his stomach tighten, his muscles tensing all over. Desperately squirming to get the angle of the sword just right as he still tried to grind against his thighs, Link soon felt his long awaited release. With a wordless cry, he spilled out onto the floor, his climax especially explosive. 

The movement behind him slowed to a stop. Thank Hylia.

However, it didn't seem as if they were done. Demise picked him up roughly, set him down in front of him, and forced the sword into his hands.

"Now," the demon asked, "what have you learned?"

Link could barely focus. He felt dizzy, trembling and dehydrated, wishing he could just lie down and sleep off the afterglow. 

But Demise looked at him expectantly, and Link didn't want to anger him anymore than he already had. 

Hesitantly reaching out to the blade, Link stroked down the center with a quivering hand, nails catching the dark metal with each flinch.

"Do _not_ keep that up, thank you." Ghirahim appeared beside Link, cross. Still, he wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders and helped flatten his palm to the blade.

Demise murmured something in a language he didn't understand. 

The sword in his hands flashed hot, burning him. He dropped it with a gasp, Ghirahim also making a noise of pain as his hand went up to press his gem.

Demise stood up and turned to leave.

"From now on, all weaponry privileges for you have been revoked. You will not practice swordsmanship with anything else. I expect you to uphold this, Lord Ghirahim."

Without a glance back at them, Demise left the room with his parting words.

"Don't let me catch you doing that again."

The silence sat in the air between them. Link struggled to form words again.

"What was that about?" He asked, rubbing his burnt hand. He turned to see Ghirahim place a hand back over his gem with a weak smile.

"I think he was _jealous_. It's nice to know he still cares."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link x Demise objectification/humiliation punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more s-verse tropey that what I normally write (still no dub/non con, dw) and not one of the ten thousand WIPs i have for this, but I needed a break from editing the next chapter of my actual plot based fic and this was the answer I guess????

Link shifted uncomfortably in Demise's lap.

He deserved this, really. It was completely his fault, no one else to blame but himself, but now that it **was** happening he wished he hadn't pushed the demon king this far. 

See, he was currently placed right in front of him like a pretty little pet, two of his _massive_ fingers subtly shoved up his ass, working him open while the king was having an audience with a dignitary.

Some _**fucking**_ important meeting.

Link had no idea what the conversation was about. He didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was not humiliating himself further as he tried to sit perfectly still and silent (an incredibly hard task given the situation).

He was deeply regretting his actions now, which was, admittedly, the point of this, but he hadn't expected Demise to be _serious_. He had just been bored, a little too brave, and though he normally sought out Ghirahim to solve this type of problem, the king provided a challenge that was too enticing not to pass up. He should have listened after the first warning.

He guessed he just wanted to see how far Demise would go.

(He didn't want to find out if this was really the limit.)

A small gasp escaped his mouth when the fingers pressed deeper, rocking him forward slightly. Link whined softly as they started to probe the spot within him that drove him crazy, gently applying more pressure in sure strokes. He instantly realized his mistake, shrinking away from Demise's warning look.

"Be quiet," came the whispered order, and Link braced himself for the coming threat, "or I will not hesitate to show you off as the pleasure slave you are."

Nodding quickly, Link squirmed so he wasn't subjected to the near constant press directly on those nerves. Demise grabbed his hip, claws digging into his still-clothed stomach.

"And stop moving."

Given any other circumstances, this would have been nice. Link would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this, on some level. For once, the demon was gentle, tenderly massaging him open with care. He was probably better prepared than he had ever been, and a good thing, too. As soon as this damn royal advisor or whatever left, Link knew he was in for a rough time. The addition of a third finger spreading him apart further confirmed that.

He wanted nothing more right now than to ride those fingers, let his pleasure be known as he moaned, to enjoy the stretch without consequences. He couldn't. It wasn't worth it to think about what he didn't have, especially when it would only make things worth.

**Finally** after what felt like _hours_ (and very well could have been), the other demon bowed in parting, and exited the throne room. They were finally alone.

Link's breath hitched as Demise lifted him up, tucking his knees under himself as his rear was guided up. He held his breath as his pants were slipped down, dripping hole exposed to the cool throne room air.

Demise drew out, prodded the stretched pucker a few times, and said nothing. Link wiggled impatiently through the inspection, desperate to find release for his aching cock.

He jumped at a harsh spank to his bottom, but was more surprised when his pants were pulled back up and he was pushed off the throne. Scrambling off the floor, Link looked back at the disinterested king with wide eyes.

"But..._master_..." He pleaded, dignity having long since been abandoned. His blush was less shame, mostly arousal.

"I told you not to pester me when I am busy. Go find Ghirahim if you have a problem."

("First **real** punishment?" Ghirahim had laughed at him, taking advantage of his perfectly prepped hole, "I've told you master's inexplicable lenience wouldn't last forever.")


End file.
